The Cullens' First Halloween
by dancethemango
Summary: How does a vampire celebrate Halloween? They normally don't. But then again, the cullens aren't normal vampires.
1. Chapter 1

APOV

It's October 31st, and once again everybody but Esme and I are acting like it is just a normal day.

"Alice, do you have some shoes I could borrow for that party that that girl is throwing? For some reason she begged Emmett and I to go." She rolled her eyes at me as if to say 'it's so hard to be me!'

"Wow. Emmett got invited too?" Jasper walked into the kitchen where we were sitting and talking.

"Well not in such terms, but I am not going to leave him here!" said Rosalie, and Emmett smiled.

"Alice, ummm, I know how much you like holidays and I thought that maybe you would like to celebrate Halloween this year so I decorated the house with some lights and skeletons and other scary things." Jasper looked at his feet as if her were bracing himself for some scolding.

"Oh Jasper!! Thank you so much. That is so sweet I want to see it right now." He looked up at me and grabbed my hand. Everybody was out on the front lawn looking at the house when we got out there. I stepped back to admire the house, and it was absolutely breathtaking.

"Jasper…it's, it's… oh my gosh!" everybody smiled and went inside except for Bella and Edward.

"Yes Alice, we will have to get some." He was responding to my thought that kids were going to start coming to the house since it now had such beautiful decorations.

"What?" said Bella? She looked like she was confused about more than just his answering my thoughts.

" We are going to have to get candy now that it looks like we are here. The kids will be pouring in." all of a sudden, I saw something. There were five people dressed up as…vampires? Not our kind of vampire, but the traditional vampire. A closer look and I realized it was Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie and I. The scene was so ridiculous and wonderful that I couldn't help laughing out loud.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Just…just one second!" I said not being able to stop giggling. I now knew what my vision meant. We were finally going to go trick-or-treating!

I had to go to the store down the street that I knew had some costumes like the one I saw. Hopefully Edward didn't see my vision, but if he did it is best to telepathically tell him not to tell anybody. Getting out of my yellow Porsche I realized that the guy working in the small store at that moment was a guy that used to be in my chemistry class. _Oh brother _I thought. This particular kid had been giving me the most trouble. He was the kid who could just not get over the fact that I would never say yes to him. I thought maybe it would still be like that, and those thoughts were confirmed when a wave of sweet recognition swept over this college student's face.

"Why, it cannot possibly be! Alice Cullen, you look extraordinary!" oh god. It's not like I was going to pay him the same compliment. In fact, he looked even homelier than I remember him.

"Hey, Jeremy. I am on a tight schedule, and my understanding is that this store closes in exactly fifteen minutes. So enough with the chit chat, I am a normal customer in a hurry to get some last minute Halloween costumes and that is how I am going to be treated. Period."

"Right." He said rolling his eyes. Hey, I never said I was to play nice.

"Now, show me your best vampire costumes." This was going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

This was going to be perfect! Nobody but me knows the stress that EVERYBODY in the house goes through on holidays, especially this one. We don't show it, but every one of us feels awkward, as though we want to say something about it, but just choose not to. Except for Esme and my Alice, that is. They have no trouble speaking their minds saying how sad it is that we don't celebrate this fun holiday for it is really nothing but mere play, and we shouldn't take it so offensively. Well, I know everybody secretly agrees they are just afraid of what the other might say. Edward knows this too, so I thought that maybe this year we could do everyone a favor and take it onto ourselves to make this our first Halloween.

"That's a great idea." Edward said one afternoon when it was just us watching some sports channel in the living room. He was reading the first hatchings for this new idea.

" I mean we both know how everybody feels about it, and Alice and Esme will stop nagging us, maybe it will be a nice idea. Also, this is Bella's first year here, and Renesmee's as well and when I was a human, I do remember that I loved Halloween. I kind of think that it would be nice if Renesmee could enjoy at least some of the festivities." He was telling me some things that I never new before. _How are we going to do this?_ I was thinking to myself.

"Well, I could go down to that corner store. I know that they have the stuff we need. Believe me, I already checked."

"That's good. We can't get anything yet, and if you want to keep it as a surprise to Alice, I would try very hard to pretend as if we have decided not to do this. That means getting them when everybody is home, then quickly putting up decorations." This all seemed easy enough.

"That I can do." Edward said and smiled to himself. So for the rest of the week, I thought very little about this decision so to deceive Alice to the best of my ability. When the day came, Edward went to the store around 4:30 and bought almost all of the decorations they had. I honestly wondered, although our house was very large, if we had bought too many.

"No, we have just the right amount. I measured this morning and everything has its place." Said Edward while we were checking out. Sometimes it was very convenient, the little gift my adopted brother had.

"And yes," he said after a while of me wondering if this is what Alice really wanted, "Your little Alice will like it!" he chuckled. Sometimes on the other hand, his gift could be inconvenient and a bit annoying. We ran home and put up those decorations in what had to be record time. Trying not to think about something so big and exciting was extremely hard, but I guess we managed to do it because I was happily able to cherish the enchanted look of surprise that crossed my wife's face as she took a look at the house. After a moment of admiring my hard work, I went in to a couple of last minute touches. Moments later, Bella and Edward came into the house with very amusing looks upon their faces.

"Edward, please tell me what the heck is going on." Bella pleaded, bending down to allow Renesmee to climb into her arms.

"Okay, I'll explain to you why this is a big deal, but there is something I can't tell you yet. Halloween has always been sort of an awkward spot for us. Most vampires, the kind that aren't like us, frown upon the holiday because they believe it is a form of mockery. Most of us never really spoke about it except for Alice and Esme. They always wanted to celebrate it, and secretly all of us did too." He was explaining this to her giving her full attention as always.

"So this is a really big deal. Huh! I really am glad that you guys decided to celebrate this year with Renesmee and all. This should be so-" She was cut short, for at that moment, that beautiful but crazy Alice danced in carrying bags of cloth.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I had no idea what the heck everybody was getting all worked up about. I mean yes, the decorations were beautiful, but they acted like it was going to be their first Halloween in years. Then it turns out it was! Shortly after the decorations were shown to us Alice ran of giggling like a maniac to her car and spend out of the driveway and down the road. When I looked back to Edward he looked just as confused as me. But then an understanding looked crossed over his face and his perfect mouth formed an O. He smiled, nodded his head and walked in towards the house. Wow, was that boy gorgeous. I could never think clearly with him around, so instead of thinking about what crazy thing he was seeing in his perfect mind, I ran behind to ask him.

"Bella, darling, it's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." He smiled and kissed my forehead as he had millions of times before. And as usual, I lost my breath for a second. He smiled, thinking he had won, and headed for the kitchen where the rest of the family had settled and were talking excitedly about all of the preparations that would need to be made. Now remember, by this time I still didn't know why the heck everybody was freaking out about a simple holiday. Maybe Renesmee knew. As I walked through the doorway, there she was waiting. She climbed into my arms, but before she could even think to put her hand on my face, Edward finally gave in and told me "as much as he could". Puh-leeze! What the heck was the big secret that I didn't get to know? Shortly after he explained the situation of the family to me, Alice leaped in with a few shopping bags in her hands out of which, some black cloth was leaking.

"Alice…" It was Jasper and he looked pretty confused for him.

"Surprise!" she and Edward yelled simultaneously. He helped her pull out four capes, four pairs of fangs, and a pallet of face paint.

"Alice, are you thinking of dressing in one of those!?" Said Emmett smiling and rubbing Rose's back.

"Not just me, brother dear." She said arranging the outfits from smallest to largest.

"It better not be me." He said the smile totally wiped off his face.

"No, although that would be amusing, these gorgeous outfits are for Alice, Bella, Renesmee and I." Edward said definitely.

"You're going to dress up?" Rosalie said, smiling as wide as her husband.

"Yes. I happen to love Halloween and will not stay away from my wife and child for any minute more than necessary unless it would benefit them in some way." he said coming up behind Renesmee and I. Where was a camera when you needed one? Just as he finished his last word, Jake, Seth, and Leah all barged into the room howling for the affect of their werewolf costumes.

"Hey, look who had sort of the same idea as yours sister dear." Laughed Emmett.

"Don't you all look cute. Don't they Carlisle?" said Esme smiling at the pack (literally) that stood in our kitchen.

"Gee, thanks Mrs. Cullen." Jake said taking off his mask and, of course, running to Renesmee. I handed her to him hesitantly. No one ever wanted to let her go.

"And thank you Mrs. Cullen." He laughed, and they started talking the way they always do.

"Wait!!" Cried Alice waving her small arms frantically in the air. "I didn't buy these costumes for nothing! It's getting dark. Hurry up and put yours on." Edward scooped Renesmee out of Jake's arms, me off the floor, our three costumes and the face paint all in one handful and ran full speed to our little cottage in the woods. After we changed, and looked pretty scary, we ran back to the house just in time to see Alice dumping what looked like a truckload of candy into one of Esme's biggest bowls.


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

We were getting off to a good start. As soon as that kid from the corner store stopped babbling about himself and got me the costumes, I sped back to the house. When I walked in I could barely stop myself from yelling out that I had gotten the costumes. I wanted to build up their anxiety. From the look Edward gave me, I guessed that he knew what I was up to and agreed completely. That gave me more confidence.

"Alice…" Jasper was looking at my handful with a questioning look on his face.

"Surprise!" Both Edward and I yelled and I dumped the bags onto the table. Shortly after, Jacob and three of his friends jumped in dressed as werewolves. That made me feel a little worse. This hadn't just been my idea after all. After Edward rudely stole my only pallet of face paint, I decided to get dressed in my costume.

"Alice- wow, that looks great! But um, don't you think you may be going a little too far with this?" Jasper walked into my closet where I was standing looking in the full-length mirror.

"Jasper, if you want to come, I can quickly run down to the store and get you a costume." I was confused. If it was him who put Halloween out on the table, why was he all of a sudden discouraging me? He shook his head, and chuckled,

"Alice, honey, I don't want to go with you. I meant that it might be… I don't know, dangerous." He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders, but I shook them off.

"I am a vampire, basically invincible. There is no law against trick-or-treating, and Jasper you don't know how much this means to me, to us. I never had a Halloween even as a human! And Edward always loved Halloween!" He couldn't be saying what I thought he was saying. Did he think that I was weak?

"I just think of everything bad that could happen when I think about you." What was he saying?

"Are you saying that I am disaster-prone Jasper Cullen?" now I was really mad. How could he say that? He slowly shook his head.

"Not at all. I am saying that I care about you so much that images of how you get hurt will pop up in my head. It's torture actually, but I can't help myself. Alice, your brave and smart and a hell of a fighter, but I guess it has got something to do with how my brain is wired." Now he looked ashamed, and I just could not bear to look at him like that.

"It's okay, I understand. I just am a little stressed out. I ran into that Jeremy kid by the way." I said wrinkling my nose. He and Jasper never got along too well. That was probably because Jeremy would never leave me alone.

"Really?" said Jasper in a sharp tone.

"Jasper-" I warned him.

"What? What is the matter with me not liking him? Do you like him? Because you are sticking up for him an aw-" I stopped him short by kissing him on the head and going downstairs to fill a bowl with candy because I saw trick-or-treaters coming in about five minutes. After dumping the bag into the biggest bowl I could find, all four of us headed out the door.

"Renesmee, do you have your bag that Aunt Alice got for you? Because you know that is where you are going to have to put the candy." Edward looked about as excited as his young daughter.

"Yes Daddy. Are you going to trick-or-treat too?" she looked up with her big brown eyes.

"Ummm..." He looked at Bella for help.

"Daddy is going to go to a few of the houses and maybe Alice too, but not me. I am going to watch." She took Edwards hand and Renesmee mine, and we walked to our first house.


End file.
